Sumiye Hashimoto
'''Sumiye Hashimoto '''is an OC attending Yamano Highschool. Owned by Jaredof/Dakuni. Appearance Sumiye has brown hair, kept in a bun on her head and two longs bangs on each side of her head. She has bright smug cyan eyes, wears pink lipsticks and two large circular earrings. She wears the default female uniform with a shorter skirt and loose socks. She's in the average in height and weight. (Base by DuckPimp , earrings by Chalkpai, hair by Pixel Sheikah) Personality Sumiye has the Queen Bee persona, meaning if she notices murder, she will run to her friends and tell them what happened before fleeing the school in group. The next day, the murderer reputation will go down to -50. If talked to, she'll say : "What you did is making you a bigger loser than before, you know ?" She reacts to a camera by posing arrogantly. In public, she pretends to be a lovable and kind-hearted person, but secretly wit her friends she's very arrogant and vain and likes teasing and bullying outcasts and pariahs. Background Sumiye is the daughter of a very well-known loan shark, and was spoiled by her rich dad during all of her childhood. If she wanted something, she had it without questions. Her mom was very passive and never tried to stood against her spoiled daughter. Surprisingly enough, she has friends but they were the same type of rich kid as she was. Together, they were teasing and bullying as soon as elementary school, especially targeting weaklings and outcasts. Thanks to her dad's influence, she was almost never punished, and eventually her victims stopped to resist to her. She continued on that path of life when entering a private middle school, still bullying peoples with her buddies. In public, she always pretended to be a nice and friendly person, who liked to help others, but it was only a mere facade for her darker, true persona she maintained throughout the years. This ended up with a bullied student jumping from the school rooftop and killing themselves. But at this point she was completely heartless to such things, and only laughed with her friends when learning the event. Her grades were good enough to allow her to graduate without difficulties, and Sumiye entered Yamano Highschool with all of her friends. She didn't joined any clubs, thinking it's a waste of time, and instead decided to spent most of her free time gossiping on the rooftop, and she's still doing it. When they feel bored, the spoiled girl and her friends pick on outcasts or weak persons and bully them, including Kazao Gamasuka, Iyagara Hyoban and Akihiro Nishimura, but always while maintaining a sweet facade. Relationships * Her fellow friends : They love to hang out with each other whenever they can, gossiping and talking about the students in school. If Sumiye wants to bully someone, they're always up to it. * Sayuri Ichimonji : The painter hates her with passion, and hopes to catch her in the act someday. Quotes Category:Females Category:Bullies Category:Queen Bee Category:OCs Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:No Club